


What Is This?! Run Selena!!

by LukaThorne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	What Is This?! Run Selena!!

Kanashii is sitting in a dark room, wondering just how in the world she had gotten there when she sees her little sister, Selena, laying on the ground, severally wounded.

 

"Selena! Wake up!" Kanashii shouts, looking over at her sister with a worried expression. She sighs as she sees Selena begin to wake. She suddenly opens her eyes, and shoots to a sitting position, turning to look at Kanashii.

 

"Where are we, sis?" Selena asks, looking around the room in confusion before turning to look at her sister again.

 

"I'm not sure." Kanashii says in a worried voice as she once again scans the room. They both turn when the hear footsteps and run to the nearest door. They duck inside the room, trying to hide from whoever it is out in the hallway.

 

"Who could that me?" Selena asks in an almost hysterical voice as she glances around the small room that they're hide in.

 

"I don't know! Now, would you PLEASE be QUIET!" Kanashii says, glaring at her sister. Selena clasps her hand over her mouth before looking up at Kanashii with scared eyes. Kanashii hugs her, and kisses the top of her head. "Stay here." Kanashii says as she releases her little sister. Selena nods, causing Kanashii to smile before she turns, and walks out of the small room.

 

"Be careful, big sister." Selena whispers as she sits on the ground to wait for her sister's return.

 

Meanwhile, Kanashii walks out of the room to find the enemy standing right outside the room.

 

"Well! Look at this! What's the odds that you would come to me?" Jasper says with an evil grin on his face.

 

"What do you want?!" Kanashii demands as she flattens herself against the door to the room.

 

"I was told to bring you to the master." Jasper says with a shrug.

 

"And I suppose you think I'm just going to go with you....no questions asked?" Kanashii questions, looking at him with exasperation.

 

"No." Jasper states simply as he snaps his fingers. The door that Kanashii had just been in opens, to reveal a girl holding her sister. She goes to run at the girl, only to have Jasper suddenly appear in front of her. "If you were to agree to accompany me, I can give you my word that the girl will not be harmed." Jasper says, holding his hand out in an invitation for her to grasp it. She sighs, and lowers her head. "Good girl." Jasper says as she goes to place her hand on his. Her head shoots up when she hears her sister's voice.

 

"SISTER!! SISTER HELP ME!! I'M SCARED!!" Selena yells as she fumbles blindly to get the woman's grip off of her. Jasper walks up to Kanashii ans grabs her arm, pulling her against his chest.

 

"Now...." Jasper commands, looking at the woman that's holding Selena. He nods, and the woman turns around, dragging Selena away.

 

"What's going to happen to my sister?!" Kanashii demands, glaring at Jasper.

 

"My dear sister is going to deal with her." Jasper says, putting a strange emphasis on the word 'deal'. Kanashii's eyes narrow.

 

"I thought you said you would let her go!" Kanashii shouts, trying to pull out of his grip, only to have him tighten his hold on her until she yelps in pain.

 

"I will, as soon as Matsu has her fun." Jasper says with a grin on his face.

 

"Let go, you disgusting parasite!" Kanashii shouts as she struggles to get away from him until he hits her on the back of the head. She falls, unconscious, to the ground.

 

"I can't believe it came down to THAT!" Jasper says, scratching the back of his head with a sigh as he reaches down, and picks her up. He carries her in the opposite direction Selena had been dragged toward. "Guess you'll make an interesting bride." Jasper says with a menacing look on his face.

 

Two hours pass, and Kanashii slowly wakes up, only to be face-to-face with Jasper. Her eyes widen. She tries to push him off of her, but she doesn't even accomplish making him move.

 

"Welcome to the rest of your life." Jasper says with an evil grin as he looks down at her. She fells a cold draft drift over her, causing her to look down and notice for the first time since she had awoken that she's completely naked. She shuts her eyes tightly as he has her way with her.


End file.
